


你是我夢中最真實的幻影

by Kris_House



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 失語症, 雙向治癒, 霸凌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 你我的相遇點燃了我近乎枯竭的勇氣
Relationships: 林書彥/沈墨
Kudos: 2





	你是我夢中最真實的幻影

01

走進門，拿下起霧的眼鏡，用衣服擦拭再戴上。

五秒鐘。

五秒鐘可以做很多事情，喝完一杯咖啡、復原俄羅斯方塊、殺死一個人。

如果這是個懸疑故事，他就會在嚴重近視的雙眼看不清楚的五秒內聽見槍聲，匆匆戴上眼鏡，卻只看見一片衣角消失在門縫中。

林書彥的故事雖然有些懸疑的成分，但並不戲劇化，沒有槍響，沒有慘叫，沒有屍體，但有一片稍縱即逝的衣角。

寒假的每個清晨他都會來到住處附近的泳池，室內的暖氣讓他的視野變得白茫茫一片，這時他會感受到一道視線，當他擦好眼鏡再度戴上時卻沒有人影。一開始他懷疑是自己感覺過敏，但之後有幾次他看見了一抹顏色閃過泳池另一端的玻璃門，還有一次他聽見了什麼東西被踢倒的聲響。

他不是個好奇心旺盛的人，寒假過去，他也就把整件事拋在腦後。

直到隔年的寒假，他拾起天天晨泳的習慣，再次感受到熟悉的視線，他才有了找出這位觀察者的慾望。

奇怪的是他並不感到不安。

他開始實驗。

先是拉長擦拭眼鏡的時間，他擦了多久，那個人也就看著他多久。隔天他進門前就先拿下了眼鏡，之後也不戴上，靠著模糊的視線找到通往更衣間的路，那個人似乎猶疑了一下，最後仍是默默目送他。

寒假第四天，林書彥戴上自己特地買的日拋，再戴上沒有度數的眼鏡，進門後慢條斯理地擦拭鏡片，眼角餘光看向泳池的另一端。

那是個看起來和他年紀相仿的青年，高高瘦瘦，皮膚有些蒼白，微捲的頭髮看起來像是沒有梳理過，臉上沒什麼表情。

他思考了一下自己要如何把人引過來。

假裝不小心弄掉了眼鏡？他對自己的演技不是特別有信心。如果被一眼識破，他覺得自己大概會因為太過羞恥而原地爆炸。

當天回家，他拿了個起子鬆開眼鏡上的螺絲。

突然有種自己費盡心思在誘捕動物的感覺。

隔天他故技重施，戴上隱形眼鏡和被他動過手腳的眼鏡，走進泳池後推了下鏡框。

啪噠！鏡框一分為三掉在地上。

他蹲下假裝摸索，耳邊聽見猶疑的腳步聲往他的方向移動，為了不打草驚蛇，他一直到視野裡出現一雙拖鞋的時候才抬起頭。

不知道為什麼，對方穿的藍白拖讓他有點想笑。

今天的青年頭髮和昨天一樣凌亂，在這個距離，林書彥可以看見他睫毛撒下的陰影，還有額頭上一道淡淡的疤痕，他撿起分解為三塊的鏡框，一語不發地放在林書彥手中，在四目相對的時候驀然一怔。

觀察力還真敏銳。

林書彥趕緊在他能逃跑之前抓住他的手臂，手指圈著的肌肉突然繃緊，像是要甩開他，但最後卻卸了力。

「我們認識嗎？」林書彥問。「我是林書彥，你叫什麼名字？」

青年張了張嘴，最後只是搖搖頭。

林書彥打量著他，腦中的思維忍不住發散，如果這是個狗血愛情故事，他就會突然發現眼前的青年是他過去的愛人，只是他失憶了不記得，對方既想靠近他卻又不想打擾他，最後才會選擇默默觀察。

但林書彥沒有出過車禍撞過頭失過憶，而且對方只在他冬天來游泳時才會出現。

「你是泳池老闆的誰？」

青年頓了下，最後點了下頭。

「老闆兒子？」

搖頭。

「親戚？」

搖頭。

「本人？」

點頭。

林書彥有些訝異，但沒有多問。

「你這幾天都在看我。」

點頭。

「去年寒假也是。」

眼睛微瞪，但誠實地點頭。

林書彥想了想，「你只有在我看不清楚的時候出現，是因為這樣我才不會發現你？」

搖頭。

林書彥頓了下，認真看著對方從剛才就飄忽不定的眼睛。

「那是為什麼？」

過度年輕的泳池老闆沒有說話，林書彥看著明明比他高大卻蜷縮著的身軀，有個猜測一閃而過。

「你 … …是擔心我嗎？ 」

深色的雙眼突然瞪大，這個默默看著他一年的陌生人此時看起來是如此的無害，林書彥啞然失笑。

他已經好一陣子沒想過那天的事，沒想到有人卻替他記著。

02

沈墨兩年前的那天會在泳池不過是恰巧。

他雖然是名義上的老闆，但通常人都待在樓上的住家，很少會接觸到客人。那天只不過是因為負責開門的員工路上耽擱了，他才會早早下樓。

一群看上去像是大學生的年輕人推推攘攘進了門，林書彥也在其中，臉上的笑容有些僵硬，其中一個男生大笑了聲，搶下他起霧的眼鏡，玩笑般塞進自己胸前的口袋。

那個時候沈墨並沒有察覺到林書彥的不安。

等他們換完衣服出來，林書彥的臉色蒼白到讓人無法忽視，沈墨坐在櫃檯後，動了動嘴，最後還是沒有開口。

他連一般的對話都無法正常進行，更不用說要去質疑一群陌生人。

一直到林書彥被推入水中，一臉驚恐地掙扎著，沈墨才終於確認這不是單純的玩鬧或爭吵，而是單方面的折磨。他大步走向泳池，一群男大生嘻笑辱罵，口中吐著不堪入耳的詞彙，絲毫沒有意識到林書彥的動作已經開始變得無力。

沈墨匆忙地脫下上衣就跳下泳池撈住林書彥，驚恐中的青年急促地呼吸著，使用身體僅剩的力氣攀住他，沈墨抓緊他的腰，朝池邊游去。

岸上的施暴者罵罵咧咧，沈墨往哪游，他們就往哪堵。他們用最惡毒的語氣把沈墨叫做是林書彥的胼頭，方才用在林書彥身上的辱罵原封不動落到了他頭上。沈墨抿著唇，只想趕緊把林書彥帶上岸。

他不想浪費時間躲避這群瘋子，所以他強硬推開了堵住爬梯的人，盡可能護著林書彥，一步步帶著他脫離水池。

突然間，他有種自己處於真空中的錯覺，耳邊的叫罵變得模糊起來，眼前熟悉的景象如夢一般不真實，像是爆炸後的耳鳴，讓他什麼也聽不清，什麼也沒在想，感官中唯一真實的只有靠著自己臂膀的重量。

有什麼人打了他一拳，有什麼東西擊中了他的前額，溫熱的血液混著池水流下，沈墨沒有還手，只是比了下裝在天花板的監視器。

忘了分寸的青年們如夢初醒，惡狠狠瞪了他一眼之後離去。沈墨沒有理會他們，帶著林書彥到櫃台邊，拉了張椅子讓他坐下，匆匆拿了條毛巾披在他身上，為他倒了杯溫水。

他能看見林書彥小腿的抽搐，應該是抽筋了，他沒見過抽筋卻仍舊如此無聲無息的人，伸手想替他按摩紓解，但林書彥阻止了他。

「謝謝。」林書彥說，聲音仍舊有些嘶啞與顫抖。「能幫我打個電話嗎？」

沈墨點點頭，用櫃台座機替他連絡上他的妹妹。

沈墨安靜聽著他用平穩的語氣和妹妹解釋發生了什麼事，遠遠的都能聽見話筒中傳來的咆哮，林書彥笑了，聲音很輕，很溫柔，眼睛卻有些發紅。

在林書彥被接走之後整整一年沈墨都沒看過他，他偶爾會記起那個消瘦的青年，擔憂他是否已經從那次經驗中走出來，不過他從沒預期過自己會再次看到林書彥。

去年的冬天，林書彥突然再度造訪。

他看起來健康了許多，身上長了肉，皮膚不再蒼白，背脊挺得很直。

進門後他盯著泳池看了好一段時間，表情堅毅得像是即將上戰場的戰士，眼裡的火光燙得沈墨心臟一縮。

隔天清晨他遠遠看著林書彥走進門，在眼鏡起霧時身體一僵，一直到擦拭完、戴上眼鏡，人才放鬆下來。對他的擔憂生了根，沈墨默默看著他進門，等著他恢復看清世界的能力後才悄然離去，不知不覺，他習慣了每天早起開門，就只為了確認一個陌生人五秒鐘的安全。

內心有種無可名狀的渴望，他不知道該如何解釋，也不知道該如何應對。

那年冬天，林書彥學會了如何游泳，沈墨卻仍舊學不會說話。

03

林書彥怔怔地看著沈墨額頭上的疤，又看了看自己手機螢幕上沈墨傳來的解釋訊息，一時之間不知道該說些什麼。

他有點想道歉，即便他當時的精神狀不佳，視線又不清楚，他仍舊應該回頭感謝為了幫他而受傷的人。那時的沈墨一句話也沒說，只在林書彥請他打電話時嗯了聲，模糊的印象中林書彥只記得把他從水中撈起的臂膀，並不健壯，但卻意外有力，連被打的時候都沒放鬆過分毫。

雖然並不是他腦洞大開時想到的狗血故事，他仍舊覺得自己有點渣。

「痛嗎？」林書彥問，左手不自覺地往前挪了挪，像是想伸手觸碰沈墨的額頭。

沈墨搖搖頭，猶豫幾秒後傳了個訊息。「你不生氣？」

林書彥笑了。「為什麼生氣？因為你偷看我？」看見沈墨的唇因為啃咬而發白，他趕忙補了句：「你也沒跟蹤我，你是這裡的老闆，大可以待在池邊光明正大地看我。」

沈墨急忙搖頭，耳根有些發紅。

「為什麼不？」林書彥忍不住想逗他。「我沒有醜到讓人不忍直視吧？」

沈墨飛快地瞥了他一眼，頭垂得更低了。

「還是我游泳姿勢太差你看不下去？」

沈墨頓了頓，鼻頭皺了一下。

……這個人雖然一句話也沒說，表情倒是很誠實。

林書彥嘆了口氣。「真的這麼差？」

沈墨猶豫了一下，伸出右手，側著頭，張開嘴，像是在模仿他換氣的姿勢。之後加大身體旋轉的角度，手臂打直，肩膀張開，充分展示了林書彥原本的姿勢有多麼不標準。

林書彥看得卻不是很認真，或者該說他認真看的重點不太對，因為他只注意到沈墨寬大的手與骨節分明的修長手指。

他認真懷疑沈墨的手可能跟他的腳一樣大。

堂堂的 iPhone 8 Plus 硬生生被比較出 iPhone 4 的效果。

手機突然震了下，沈墨發了個問號給他，林書彥尷尬地清了清喉嚨，撇開視線。「呃，我們說到哪？喔，對，我游泳姿勢很差，不然你給我推薦個教練？」

沈墨不發一語，雖然他從剛才到現在就沒說過話，但這回他連表情和動作都安靜了下來，像是在糾結著什麼問題，林書彥耐心地等著，終於，又一封訊息傳來。

我教你。

像是覺得自己的語氣太過生硬，半秒後又傳了個笑臉。

林書彥哈哈笑了起來，回敬了個「好呀」和三個愛心。

04

沈墨懷疑自己的手在夢遊。

等回過神他就已經把訊息發了出去，替自己找了份工作，一直到他們人都進了更衣室他仍舊不時看眼自己螢幕上的訊息畫面，確認剛剛發生的一切不是一場夢。

前頭，林書彥停下了腳步，似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，沈墨漲紅了臉，閃進隔間裡換衣服。

沈墨有種自己喝醉了的感覺。

雖然他沒喝醉過，但他想跟他現在的狀態應該差不了多少。

走出隔間時林書彥視線在他身上滑過，頓了幾秒後笑了笑，沈墨知道他看見了自己身上的疤痕，但林書彥並沒有表現出來。

「看不出來你身材挺好的。」林書彥調笑地說。

沈墨搖搖頭，想說你也不差，但手機不在身邊，話又說不出口。

一時之間他又陷入了自厭的情緒，已經過了這麼久，恐懼早已不再支配他的生活，他不明白為什麼自己的聲音卻仍然不受控制。

他想起林書彥初次回到泳池時反叛的眼神，像是在否定那段記憶對他的影響，沈墨多希望自己有他的勇氣。

「怎麼啦，想跟我說什麼？」

林書彥對他笑了笑，帶著似乎無盡的耐心。沈墨指著自己的嘴唇，無聲的說了「你很好看」。

林書彥看懂了，表情肉眼可見地羞赧起來，沈墨驚奇地看著他臉上的紅暈一路蔓延到胸口，嘴巴有些發乾。

他對於自己的性取向概念一直相當模糊，過去二十五年來心跳加劇的次數一隻手都能算出來，但他現在確實感受到了自己心臟的過速，呼吸也隨之急促起來。

他將這陌生的感受揉碎了放在心底，細細品味，像學習認字那樣學著辨認自己的情緒。

也許有天他能像正常人那樣直覺地去感覺。

暖身時他的目光總忍不住被林書彥背上的痣給吸引，他試著不要盯得太過明顯，但顯然並不成功，林書彥肩頸的紅潮絲毫沒有褪去，沈墨有些好奇他的背是不是也會和他的脖子一樣泛紅。

他抹了抹臉，他的大腦今天似乎有些不受控制。

池水已經加熱到舒適的溫度，他先行下了水，轉過身等待。林書彥對他挑了挑眉，以算是標準的姿勢蹲姿入水，人卻潛到過深的深度才浮到水面，抬起頭時還嗆了一下。

沈墨忍不住笑了，林書彥惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼，嘟嚷著「我之前都做得挺好的」，沈墨笑出了聲，笑聲雖然很低、很輕，卻讓他無比震驚。

他對林書彥張了張嘴，但想說的話還是沒說出聲。

像是查覺到了他的低落，林書彥游到他身邊撞了下他的肩膀。「雖然你有點欠揍，但你聲音滿好聽的。」

胸腔像是被什麼填滿了，沈墨感覺到自己的嘴角不受控制地揚起，牽動了臉部鮮少使用到的肌肉。

「我喜歡你的聲音。」他試著用口型說。

林書彥逃跑似地蹬了下牆，以不標準的自由式游到泳池另一端。

05

林書彥懷疑自己中邪了。

他從不是個慾望特別強的人，甚至一度懷疑自己是無性戀，但每次沈墨用他寬大的手調整他的動作，甚至是支撐著他的腹部，他總有種自己的皮膚要燒灼起來的感覺。

他從來不知道自己原來還有戀手癖。

沈墨是個好老師，雖然不說話，但觀察力很強，又十分有耐心，雖然林書彥還是沒有辦法立刻矯正自己自學游泳形成的壞習慣，但至少他現在知道自己的問題在哪裡。

林書彥不是個好學生，因為他到現在都還在想沈墨的手指插進來會是什麼感覺。

他懷疑自己被飢渴而死的零號給附身了。

那個時候沈墨是怎麼把他從泳池裡救起來的呢？他的記憶說實在不是特別清晰，一片迷茫的視線中他只看見一個人影靠近，一雙有力的手抓住了他，將他帶到水面上，之後他就只顧著呼吸和抓緊身邊唯一的支撐與熱源。

上岸之後他甚至拒絕讓沈墨替他按摩小腿。

他現在挺想被沈墨按摩的。

……他懷疑自己中邪程度更深了。

沈墨是如何看他的？如果有一個人整整一個月雷打不動地一大清早起床，就為了確保你的安全，這到底是什麼意思？

也許沈墨就是個大好人？也許沈墨在救過他之後對他產生了責任心，所以才會如此關注他的安危？

不論他對沈墨的手過激的反應，林書彥並不確定自己又是怎麼看待沈墨的，但只要想到自己在沈墨心中可能佔有不同的地位，他就忍不住感到開心。

除了兩年前那場慘烈的告白，他並沒有戀愛的經驗，他有時候總覺得找到穩定對象的男同志都是不可思議的存在，結了婚的同性伴侶更是比獨角獸更加虛幻的神話，如果不是因為沈墨的插手，他瞎了眼的告白也許就要以他的癱瘓收場。

每次出櫃都是一次眾叛親離的冒險，每次告白都是一次以人身安全為注的賭博。

至少沈墨已經知道他喜歡男人了，看起來也沒有把他淹死的打算，甚至還在教他如何避免溺水。

手指又長。

林書彥現在有點想把自己淹死，但沈墨大概不會坐視不管。

時間越晚，泳池的人也多了起來，沈墨肉眼可見地變得不自在，林書彥忍痛提議今日的游泳教學就此結束。

沈墨給他一個帶著歉意的微笑，領著他上岸，眉頭在看見更衣室的盛況時微微蹙起，他伸出手指比了比天花板，歪了下頭，林書彥都不知道自己為什麼能讀懂他的意思。

林書彥點點頭。

他們迅速把自己的東西從置物櫃裡拿出來，之後林書彥便跟著沈墨走上樓梯，看著沈墨開鎖推門。門的另一邊是頗為寬敞的套房，木製的家具與隨處可見的花草盆栽讓整個地方看起來十分溫暖，沈墨像是終於回到水中的魚，整個人明顯放鬆了許多。

沈墨帶著他到了客房的浴室，自己則進了主臥室。

林書彥開始思考缺乏安全意識的到底是隨便進了別人家門的他，還是隨便讓別人進了家門的沈墨。

06

沈墨有些擔心林書彥。

是不是任何人的邀約，林書彥都會這樣毫不懷疑的接受？如果遇到壞人該怎麼辦？

他覺得有些好笑，自己明明不比林書彥大多少，還不具備基本的社交能力，怎麼樣都輪不到自己擔心林書彥被人欺騙。

心不在焉地沖了澡，換上衣服，走出房門時林書彥人已經在客廳裡，有些拘謹地坐在沙發上，沈墨歪頭看著他，總覺得對方有些緊張。

他走到林書彥身邊坐下，林書彥整個人跳了起來。

「嗨，你洗好了。」

沈墨點點頭，拿起茶几上的餅乾盒遞給林書彥。

林書彥笑了聲。「不用了，但還是謝謝你。」

沈墨有些失望，站起身走進廚房，拿起擺在餐桌中央果盆裡的一顆蘋果，對林書彥招招手。

林書彥又笑了，接過蘋果放進自己的包包裡，低聲說了謝謝。

沈墨還是不滿意，打開冰箱拿出了一罐氣泡水。

他後知後覺地意識到自己在試著延後林書彥離開的時間。

他從沒如此渴求過他人的陪伴。

感覺很奇怪，但他並不討厭。

「不用那麼麻煩。」林書彥說，搔了搔頭。「其實我也該走了。」

沈墨抿起唇，他並不想就這樣放林書彥離開，但他能做什麼呢？有誰會想要跟另一個人面對面，卻用手機傳訊息聊天？

明明有話說卻說不出口，明明有聲音卻只有獨自一人時發的出來。

他很久沒有這樣覺得無力過。

「那我先走了？」林書彥說，語氣有些猶豫。「謝謝你教我游泳。」

但你還沒學好。沈墨在心裡說。你明天還來嗎？

「沈墨？」林書彥背起背包倒退走進玄關。「我真的要走了。」

看著林書彥轉過身，蹲下穿鞋，沈墨手捂著脖子，想逼迫自己鎖起來的聲帶發揮該有的作用，但他的聲音就是不聽使喚。

在林書彥手碰到門把時，他終於喊出了一聲嘶啞的「林書彥」。

實際上「書彥」兩個字最後成了氣音，只有微弱的「林」從口中吐出，林書彥卻像是觸電般顫動了下，轉過身，臉上帶著驚喜的笑容。

沈墨來不及反應，眼前的人就突然給了他一個擁抱，又迅速的抽身，他整個人僵在原地，彷彿還能感受到林書彥沾著水氣的髮絲。

「明天見！」林書彥說，面對著他打開門，向後踏了一步。

「明天見。」沈墨無聲地說，但這一次的失敗並不如先前那樣讓他感到挫折。

他的心理充滿了期待，也許終有一日，他真的能奪回自己的聲音。

他希望到時候林書彥還在，他能告訴他那一天，林書彥的無畏是如何點燃了他心中幾乎熄滅的火炬。

07

在好幾年之後，林書彥和沈墨在一起的第二個年頭，林書彥突然發現自己除了有戀手癖，還是個聲控。

沈墨的手指非常靈活，林書彥覺得自己中的邪是永遠好不了了。

**Author's Note:**

> 八百年沒寫中文小說的復健（？）作品


End file.
